Bleach: Over my dead body
by Demonex
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia tell Byakuya they are engaged. Byakuya doesn't take the news well and will do whatever it takes to stop the wedding. From Kidnapping to using banaki on the wedding Byakuya won't let it happen.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

While writing The Hollow Side I am going to writing this as well for a comedy.

Ichigo and Rukia are engaged and they try to break the news to Byakuya. Who refuses and goes to extreme lengths to stop this marriage. From kidnapping Rukia, sending death threats to Ichigo, and using Bankai on the monastery they were going to get married at. What's worse is that will Ichigo have to take them name Kuchiki and be forced to live with them or will Rukia take the name Kurosaki and forever be as a human.

0

Ichigo and Rukia are kneeling before the one person who's opinion will matter most Byakuya Kuchiki. "What did you just say" his eyes going big as he stares at Ichigo and Rukia

"Nii-sama, I-I am engaged to Ichigo. I accepted to marry him" Rukia says blushing and looking away from her brother.

"So I was hearing you right, then this is my answer, Ban-kai" Byakuya drops his sword from his hand as it disappears into the ground and thousands of swords appear behind him. Then shattering into billions small blades resembling cherry blossoms "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. The only way I will give you her hand is over my dead body. KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Thousands of petals begin flooding the room as Ichigo tries to pick up Rukia and run but he wasn't fast enough and some petals surround Rukia making her impossible to reach "You are over reacting Byakuya!"

"Silence, the only thing I want to see from that mouth is blood being coughed up!" Ichigo quickly dashes outside with Byakuya and the petals not too far behind.

"I don't understand the big deal? We already had sex" Ichigo says being as oblivious to the situation as ever

Byakuya quickly stops in his tracks "You did what! I swear Ichigo Kurosaki you will die a thousand deaths for this" Byakuya 's spiritual pressure begins to rise rapidly as all the petals begin splitting apart creating trillions of petals.

"Oh Fuck! BANKAI!" Ichigo quickly transforms but not for the power that goes along with it, but the speed. The speed he is hoping will outrun Byakuya and save his life.

He happens to lose Byakuya for a second, just long enough to run into Renji. "Yo Ichigo, did you tell captain Kuchiki about your marriage?"

"Umm..I did" Ichigo says hesitantly

"So what did he say?" When Renji finishes his sentence a wave of petals begins catching up to Ichigo at high speeds

"Ichigo, no matter where you run my blades will find you and kill you!" Byakuya says somehow keeping is complexion looking calm as he is rampaging across the soul society chasing Ichigo

"No time to talk" Ichgio uses his flash step and runs away from Byakuya again.

Renji looks at Ichigo run "I knew he wouldn't take it well but I never thought the captain would go this far" Byakuya appears before Renji while his petals keep up the chase "hello captain Kuchiki"

"Renji why did you not kill Ichigo?" Byakuya asks almost in a threatening tone as his eyes glare at him

"I-I didn't see a reason to sir" Renji answers stuttering a bit

"Well I will now give you a reason, your orders are this. Activate your Bankai and bring me Ichigo dead or alive"

"E-excuse me captain?"

"Don't make me repeat myself or some of my petals may change direction" Byakuya says keep his eyes on Renji

"Y-yes Sir. Bankai!" Renji immediately activates his bankai as Byakuya continues his chase for Ichigo "Hihio Zabimaru! Ichigo I hope your luck is good today. Hikotsu Taihou!"

Ichigo senses a strong blast of energy cut though a section of the petals but he dodges it just in time "T-that was Renji. Damn this isn't looking good" Ichigo manages to reach the Senkaimon but is cut off by Byakuya's superior flash step.

With Byakuya in the front, his petals coming in from behind, and with Renji closing in as well can Ichigo reach his happy ever after?

0

Well that is it I know it isn't long and it is not supposed to be it is just for fun.

It will get a lot worse trust me.

Leave a review and let me know how it is or if you have a idea let me know and it might help me come up with some ideas myself.


End file.
